


Задание

by azr_ahai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Military, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azr_ahai/pseuds/azr_ahai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Военная история о связке двух парадоксальных судеб на странном специальном задании. Опытный капитан, поклявшийся защищать свой вид, и молодой капрал, втянутый в войну по воле случая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задание

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где из сверхъестественных особей существуют **только** оборотни.  
>  Неопределённое время, чуть более развитые технологии.
> 
>  _Всё началось c этого:_  
>  (http://photos-e.ak.instagram.com/hphotos-ak-xfa1/t51.2885-15/10890788_343316189188596_184041779_n.jpg)

Стояла потрясающая безветренная и тёплая погода. Молодой парень, капрал по званию, вытянулся во весь рост на мягкой сочно–зелёной траве, подложив под затылок свою скомканную летнюю куртку, и увлечённо грыз зубочистку, одну из тех, что он зачем-то утащил с собой из столовой после сытного обеда. Сегодня подавали бобы в качестве гарнира к мясу. Капралу грозило никогда не избавиться от мучающего уже вторые сутки острого расстройства желудка, благодаря которому, он сейчас не со своими знакомыми ребятами из 29ого взвода в северо-западной смертельной сцепке на территории противника с целью опередить, обезвредить и уничтожить.   
      Ласковые лучи солнца приятно обжигали кожу рук и лица. Пахло сырой землёй и солью. Голова, впервые за несколько месяцев психологически тяжёлых нагрузок, была пуста от угнетающих монохромных мыслей о боях и свежих трупах. Парень чувствовал мощь светила каждой поднывающей мышцей своего крепкого жилистого тела, и взбодрённая теплом кровь вдруг забежала быстрее, запуская регенерацию в полный ход.   
      – Рядовой, встать, – вдруг услышал парень. Испугавшись, он выронил зубочистку и удивлённо распахнул светлые и спокойные, как замёрзшее озеро, глаза. Солнце ослепило капрала, он неловко перевалился на бок, чуть не уткнувшись угловатым лицом в носы чужой поношенной обуви, и встал прямо и уверенно, как его учили.   
      – Капрал Лейхи, солдат 29ого снайперского взвода, сэр.  
      Перед капралом стоял смуглый мужчина, на его голове был беспорядочный ёжик смолистых влажных волос, а лицо поросло такой же чёрной, густой щетиной, что было редкостью среди гладковыбритых военных. Позади него стоял майор Хейл, командир стрелкового батальона. Его лицо было искажено ухмылкой, которая, казалось, просто приросла к нему за годы службы.  
      – Ты лёгкая добыча, капрал Лейхи, – сухо подметил темноволосый мужчина. У него был яркий американский акцент. Стойка была расслабленной, но лицо искажали серьёзность и нагнетающая усталость. – Греешься на солнышке, как ящерица, за пределами базы в разгар войны, когда в любую минуту вон с тех лесов может напасть враг.   
      Парень скривил губы, желая ответить мужчине, что ни один здравый умом человек не рискнёт даже близко подойти к  _базе_ , но дисциплина не позволяла. Судя по погонам, перед ним стоял капитан. Именной бедж был сорван с расстёгнутой куртки.   
      – Ты точно говорил про него, Питер? – мужчина, скрестив натренированные руки на груди, повернул голову к майору, который стоял чуть позади, с маниакальным наслаждением наблюдая за сложившейся ситуацией. – Он совсем пацан.   
      – Айзек – талант, восходящая звезда и надежда всех начинающих снайперов, поверь мне, – неохотно отозвался Питер. – В любом случае, это не обсуждается. Дерзай, – Он хлопнул капитана по плечу тяжёлой рукой. Мужчина никак не отреагировал на дружеский жест, он хмуро проследил взглядом, как майор Питер Хейл возвращается на территорию базы.  
      – Так почему ты за стеной, капрал? – более мягко поинтересовался капитан, будто не испытывал неприязни к парню с самого первого взгляда на его умиротворённое тело, лежащее под лучами ласкающего солнца.   
      – Люблю не скошенную траву, сэр. И мне комфортнее в одиночестве, сэр.   
      Мужчина сжал челюсти, двинул круглым желваком на щеке и недоверчиво осмотрел Лейхи с ног до головы. Парень был выше его на сантиметров эдак шесть, крепок и статен, имел светлые, выгоревшие в цвет соломы волнистые волосы и затянутый туманом взгляд хладнокровного убийцы. Ни одна, даже самая малейшая черта в правильном красивом лице не говорила о том, что парень клинический дебил.  
      – Майор доложил, что твой взвод сегодня утром покинул базу без тебя. Почему?  
      – Больничный, сэр.   
      Капитан молчал, его раздражённое происходящей нестандартной ситуацией выражение лица говорило о том, что он ждал подробного, точного ответа. У Айзека загорели скулы от накатившей волны смущения, и нервно двинулся кадык. Проснувшееся эго молодого парня запрещало унижаться перед  _капитаном_.  
      – В твоих же интересах оклематься до завтрашнего рассвета. Ты мой напарник, Лейхи.   
      – Напарник? – глупо переспросил парень, разевая рот.   
      – Напарник, – мужчина вскинул брови и вдруг посмотрел капралу точно в глаза. – Я снайпер, а ты мой напарник с этого момента. И мы выходим на специальное задание завтра на рассвете. И я надеюсь, что это последний разговор, в котором ты позволяешь себе говорить мне в лицо всякую хрень про траву.  
Мужчина спрятал руки в широких карманах брюк и пошёл прочь, к открытым воротам военной базы Camp North Wolf.   
Айзек подавленно усмехнулся и одним махом подобрал куртку с земли.   
      – Я могу узнать ваше имя, кэп? – громко спросил Лейхи, эмоционально разводя руки в стороны.  
      – Лучше позаботься о своём пищеварительном тракте, а не о моём имени.   
  
      Шёл шестой год войны. Ей не придумали название. Всё началось с раскрытой тайны в прямом эфире выпуска новостей BBC (крупный заказ чьей-то щедрой руки, судя по неподтверждённой информации), разгоревшегося вселенского скандала и безжалостного истребления ликанов обычными людьми после. Самозащита звероподобных существ, которые изначально числились в значительном меньшинстве, была пугающе кровавой, ибо базировалась на инстинктах. Оборотням не предоставили шанса доказать свою человечность, в сети гуляла неисчисляемое количество пропаганды в виде роликов, статей и графики. «Волкам» стреляли точно в лоб, будь то даже безобидный ребёнок. Не прошло и полугода, как жертвы геноцида вздёрнули носы, преподнося себя такими же одержимыми идеей агрессорами, какими были обычные люди, фанатично уверенные, что Земля нуждается в очистке от живого, непредсказуемого и смертельного оружия. Охотники, ранее тайно убивавшие оборотней за несоблюдение кодекса, вышли в свет героями, помазанниками божьими, и за недурную плату выдали все слабые места противника. Химики и биологи мешали сорта аконита, запустилось массовое производство оружия и продовольствия. Бесследно исчезли проблемы конфессий, рас, сексуальности, границ и ресурсов. В период накала страстей и резкой паузы в техническом прогрессе, среди ликанов тоже нашлись приметные лица с талантом оратора и особенной идеологией. Оборотни выбивали клин клином: металл против металла, яд против яда, техника против техники. Воевали и женщины, и мужчины, а детей силой забирали из семей в училища на специальные подготовки, что дало старт демографическому кризису. На четвёртый год неизвестные участники Красного Креста подсчитали, что оборотни составляют четверть всего населения Земли.   
      Перед вылетом Айзек спал всего три часа. Закрывая глаза, он чувствовал запах железа и тяжесть оружия на руках. Его личная снайперская винтовка была смазана и начищена до блеска, предоставленная боевая экипировка – надлежаще сложена по сумкам, карманам и затянута ремнями. Женщина, собирающая нестандартные аптечки полные спичек, аконита и бинтов, подложила Айзеку лишние граммы таблеток от расстройства желудка. Питания предоставили на неделю. Напрягаясь всем своим существом, Лейхи, которому никак не удавалось заснуть, опасался, что у него надломиться спина или просто откажут ноги в пути.   
      Капитан заходил к парню ближе к полуночи, когда собственные вещи были бережно сложены рядом со свежей одеждой. Спальня, рассчитанная на взвод, была пугающе тиха и необитаема. Полуголый Лейхи расслабленно лежал в темноте на неудобном матрасе поверх тонкого одеяла, теребя белоснежный провод от наушников и бездумно смотря в плоский, как лист бумаги, планшет неизвестной марки. Капитана, протягивающего капралу тонкую папку, Айзек не видел, он качнул головой в такт музыке и вульгарно свесил длинные ноги по обе стороны койки. Офицер терпеливо выждал минуту. Если верить теории, каждый ликан способен учуять до ста миллионов запахов в необращённом состоянии и больше ста пятидесяти миллионов в обращённом. Запах человека, особенно оборотня, был уникальный, и спутать его с запахом чистых простыней было сложно. Лейхи, не оправдывая чужих ожиданий, лишь покрутил стопой в воздухе, разминая затёкшую конечность. Капитан небрежно кинул лёгкую папку капралу на грудь и ушёл, не закрывая тяжёлую дверь. Обоим мужчинам манеры были чужды. Айзек встрепенулся, опасливо осмотрелся и медленно подтянул стройные бледные ноги на койку.   
      Капрал изучал предоставленные материалы к заданию и был удивлён их расплывчатостью и недосказанностью. Он держал подобные бумаги в руках впервые. Данные были написаны от руки понятным ровным почерком. Карта местности была напечатана на глянце и имела множество пробелов. На местоположение штаба, в котором находилась Цель, выделялся целый квадрат местности. Парню не хватало смелости спросить хотя бы у старшего сержанта, может ли быть так, на документах стояла пометка "секретно".   
      Целью был мужчина, обычный человек, отстранённый по неизвестным причинам от военных дел генерал–майор, собравший свою роту сопротивления. Короткие русые волосы с прорезями седины, прямой нос, тонкие губы и голубые безжизненные глаза. У Айзека была масса вопросов, которые некому было задать. Стоя на взлётной площадке и грустно наблюдая за яркой полосой восходящего солнца, капрал мысленно возвращался в тот день, когда его, шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, впервые вынудили выстрелить в человека из крупнокалиберной винтовки старого класса. Его первый выстрел попал точно в глаз, брызги густой крови щедро укрыли сухую осеннюю траву вокруг жертвы, мёртвое тело ничком упало на землю и больше не шевельнулось никогда. Пахло не кровью, аромат был хвойный, потому что Лейхи лежал на ковре из толстых еловых игл.   
      Капитан подошёл бесшумно и остановился по правое плечо от Айзека, заведя руки за спину. «D.HALE» гласил именной бедж на рукаве его куртки. Молодой парень отшатнулся от офицера, ведомый тяжестью рюкзака, но не упал.  
      – Дерек Хейл? 346 официально зарегистрированных убийств? – хрипло спросил капрал – это были его первые слова за последние несколько часов.   
      Дерек поджал тонкие обветренные губы и выдохнул через нос.  
      – Я прав?   
      – Автографы не раздаю, – коротко огрызнулся капитан.   
      – Я лучше сдохну, чем буду вами восхищаться, сэр.   
      – Тогда ты значительно умнее, чем кажешься, капрал, – в тон ему съязвил Хейл.  
      К вертолёту подошёл пилот, он дружелюбно пожелал доброго утра мужчинам и жестом приказал садиться внутрь. Весь путь они молча испепеляли друг друга взглядом полным ненависти или смотрели в пустые стены. Айзек не мог поверить, что он каким-то чудесным образом стал напарником главного антагониста своего подсознания. Истории о Теневом Волке, – как Дерека Хейла пафосно прозвали в армии, – который по версиям убил больше пяти ста человек, а ранил вдвое больше, расходились по снайперским взводам, как сказочки для детей про могучего богатыря. Одни вдохновлялись историями и стремились к подобному идеалу, другие – пропускали мимо ушей, а Айзек возненавидел Теневого Волка из-за страха стать таким же. «Ты превзойдёшь его, зуб даю», – уверял его учитель. «Волку стоит тебя бояться, мальчик?» – как–то спросил у него майор Хейл.   
      «Я не хочу убивать», – шептал Айзек, замирал, целился, задерживал дыхание и стрелял. На его счету было 102 официально подтверждённых.   
      Измученный перепадом давления, парень заснул, слыша свист пуль.  
  
      Айзека разбудил хлопок по плечу. Парень испуганно отдёрнулся и выпученными глазами уставился на растрёпанного Дерека, стоящего к Лейхи против солнечного света.   
      – Не тошнит? – серьёзно спросил капитан.   
      – Нет.  
      – Выбирайся и попей воды, погода сегодня жаркая.   
      Лейхи не стал препираться. Парень ощупал каждый карман, проверил сумку, винтовку и тогда позволил себе выпить холодной воды из фляги и оглядеться. Их высадили в самой необитаемой жопе мира – небольшое поле, полное высокой пожухшей травы, окружал густой смешанный лес. Когда вертолёт улетел, Айзек развернул сложенную в нагрудном кармане карту, а Дерек вынул компас.   
      – Это карта? – удивился капитан, поднимая взгляд на Айзека.   
      – Вы не читали материал, сэр?   
      – Даже не открывал. Не имею никакого желания знать, за кем нас послали.  
      – В таком случае, у меня уйма вопросов, капитан.   
      Дерек замученно выдохнул и провёл пальцами по чёрным волосам, заглаживая к затылку непослушные пряди, взбудораженные влажностью.   
      – Дело на человека, которого нам приказано убить, оно очень неясное, – продолжил капрал. – Более того, весь текст, которого почти нет, написан от руки.   
      – Это приказ из рук генерала, Лейхи, – объяснил капитан и вырвал из цепких лап помятую топографическую карту местности. Мужчина присел на корточки, кладя компас на бумагу и вычисляя азимут до отмеченной легенды.   
      – Но он отставной генерал-майор, – возмутился парень. Дерек поднял на него непонимающий взгляд. – Наша цель. Он отстранённый военный, действующий в сопротивлении. На кой чёрт нам его убивать?   
      – Иногда лучше не думать, Айзек, себе во благо, – после короткой паузы ответил Хейл и протянул ему кусок глянца. – Если не заплутаем и не наткнёмся на помехи, то доберёмся за дня... два с половиной, капрал.   
      – Я не хочу умереть только потому, что нас отправили на чёрное дело, не имеющее ничего общего с так называемой «защитой», Дерек, – произнёс Айзек в спину уходящему мужчине. Его ледяные глаза растаяли под лучами весеннего солнца и придали радужке алмазный искристый блеск, но бледные губы усохли, как на морозе. Капитан обернулся и невольно засмотрелся на его мраморное изящество.   
      – Ты мой напарник. И мы волки. Знаешь, что это значит? – его голос звучал бархатно мягко.  
      – Скажи, – тихо попросил капрал.  
      – Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы тебя защитить, – медленно произнёс капитан. – Даже, если ты мне не нравишься, как человек и не человек. Ты знаешь, почему я так поступлю, Айзек.  
      Айзек проглотил слюну и, закрыв глаза, поднял лицо к безоблачному лазурному небу.   
      – Может, тогда  _хотя бы_  воспользуемся GPS?   
      – Мы несколько дней проведём в глухом лесу, – заупрямился Дерек.  
      – Проверить-то стоит.   
  
      Дерек любил леса. Настоящие, густые леса, в которых сложно прокладывать путь и легко потеряться, в которых слышна и видна жизнь. Мох под ногами расстилался мягким зелёным ковром. Несмотря на жаркие дни, в лесу было много воды, земля, будто после ливня, была вязкая и сырая, предательски хранила следы.  
      Айзек передвигался ловко, тихо и не мешался под ногами. Шаг у него был лёгкий, не смотря на высокий рост и не худощавую комплекцию. За два часа пути, они увидели двух оленей и робкую белку. Ещё через полчаса у Айзека начался неконтролируемый насморк из–за переизбытка запахов. Он забавно кривил лицо, шмыгал носом и нервно вытирался рукавом куртки.   
      – Ну что, достучался до спутников, парень? – ехидно спросил Дерек. Капрал в ответ издал непонятный звук, похожий на жалостливый скулёж, и вдруг громко чихнул. У капитана мурашки пробежали по спине. – Ты распугаешь всех зверей. Сейчас все патрули сбегутся.   
      – Я не каждый день прибываю в таком обилии запахов, хорошо? – парень вдруг остановился и снова чихнул, зажимая нос длинными пальцами. Измученно выдохнув через рот, он припал лбом к коре ближайшего дерева. – Боже, как ты с этим справляешься?   
      Дерек нахмурился и неопределённо двинул плечом.  
      – Я просто не знаю, каково это – не ощущать букеты ароматов, – ответил он.   
      Айзек опустил голову и зажмурился, будто съел дольку свежего лимона. Его рука всё ещё была у покрасневшего носа.  
      – Когда началась война, мне только исполнилось шестнадцать. Моему отцу перерезали горло от уха до уха, а меня укусили за шею, когда я только выбежал за порог дома.   
      – Кто?  
      – Я не знаю, не видел лиц. Меня там и оставили на улице, наверное, думали, что я не выживу, даже добивать не стали. Ведь не всем даровано пережить трансформацию, да? В училище - на блоке биологии - нам рассказывали, что у каждого трансформация проходит индивидуально, схожие случаи можно считать совпадениями. Кто-то переживает это незаметно, а другие в дурмане почти убивают себя. Меня лихорадило, кружилась голова, крови было так много, что она текла по плечам и рукам горячими ручейками. Я был в панике. Ломало пальцы, я хотел вырвать себе зубы, так сильно они стучали. Может, я просто дрожал от накатившего холода, или меня свело судорогами. Я потерял ощущение времени и пространства и скоро провалился во тьму. Не знаю подробностей, но кто-то меня подобрал. С тех пор не бывал в родном городе, чёрт знает, что с ним стало. Там меня ничего не держало, если честно. Очнулся я уже в больнице, на базе, у меня три дня ручьём текли слёзы от запахов, мучали кратковременные вспышки мигрени из-за неспособности контролировать слух. Врач был уверен, что я страдаю депрессией после пережитого стресса, представляешь? На деле - я страдал апатией и в какой-то момент серьёзно думал добраться до оружия и пустить себе пулю в лоб. Как-то не вышло. Якорь я для себя открыл уже на вторую луну. С тех пор всё началось.  
      Айзек грустно улыбнулся и повернулся к Дереку, оставляя старое дерево без жара ликанской кожи. Капитан помрачнел, его плечи были напряжены, пальцы с силой сжимали ремень.   
      Мужчины в темпе продолжили путь, идя бок о бок и разговаривая:  
      – Почему ты выбрал снайперскую подготовку в итоге?  
      – Выбор был не велик, хотелось быть как можно дальше от хаоса. Я ненавижу то, что делаю. Прекрасно помню, что это – быть обычным человеком, как это легко и тяжело одновременно. И знаешь, я не испытываю особой эйфории от того, что лучше слышу, много чую и могу разнести бетонную плиту голой рукой.   
      – Я тоже.   
      – Не испытываешь эйфории? – удивился Айзек.  
      – Ненавижу то, что делаю, – раздражённо пояснил Хейл. – Я рождён оборотнем, в отличие от тебя, и понятия не имею, как можно иметь хиленькие ручонки, которые не способны раскрошить хотя бы бетон, – саркастично усмехнулся он, но вдруг помрачнел. – Но я не страдаю комплексом Бога. Изначально я убивал, чтобы защитить тех, кого люблю. Я хотел быть уверенным, что ни один фанатичный ублюдок не посмеет даже подумать навести оружие с полным магазином аконитовых пуль в сторону тех, кто мне дорог.   
      – А сейчас?   
      – А сейчас мы пешки в чьей-то игре, и, если не хочешь пойти по стопам отца, подчиняйся.   
      – Ты всё равно мне противен, – без утайки сказал Айзек. – Даже если говоришь правду сейчас, а не пытаешься заслужить моё доверие. От тебя чего угодно можно ожидать, правда? Не зря тебя прозвали Теневым Волком.  
      – Так меня называют?  
      – Ты не знал?   
      – Впервые слышу, – Дерек скривил челюсть и свёл густые брови к переносице. – Ты мне тоже далеко не симпатичен, – выплюнул мужчина, стараясь оборвать дерзкий смех молодого парня. – Кто вообще тебе позволил общаться со мной, как со школьным дружком?   
      – О, брось, Дерек, – легко улыбнулся капрал. – Мы же напарники. Я делюсь своими жизненными историями, ты – своими.   
      – Я не делюсь с тобой историями.   
      – Так поделись? Расскажи про своих бывших напарников, если ты так хорош на деле.   
      Дерек коротко посмотрел на него и устремлённо оторвался вперёд на несколько шагов. Взгляд был злой, ненавистный, как у затаившегося в тесной пещере дракона, потерпевшего поражение в неравной битве. Айзек невольно ссутулился и укусил себя за нежную мякоть щеки, кровавое сердце в его грудине больно ударилось о рёбра, дёрнувшись в секундной, неконтролируемой панике.   
      Капитан тщательно следил за компасом и часами. На передышки, перекусы и личные нужды мужчина выделял ровно столько времени, сколько было необходимо. Айзек не жаловался, потому что он не чувствовал усталости, не ощущал болей в желудке, а обоняние привыкло к даже самым тонким ароматам. Душный, словно джунгли, лес, завораживал привыкший к бетону, электрическим паутинам и сплавленному железу ум.   
      Мужчины не разговаривали до самого вечера, когда ослепительно яркий диск солнца начал плавно опускаться по увядающей в облаках небесной глади к линии горизонта – незримой среди частых сочных деревьев. Лучи, ласкающие пальцы рук, медленно сливались с наступающей тенью. Животные вокруг засуетились, шевеля в безветрии листву и резво вороша тяжёлую землю. Природа утихала к ночи.   
      – Я решил пойти другой дорогой, - голос у капитана был осипший от долгого молчания. - Чтобы не останавливаться на ночлег близ ручья. Шум воды будет отвлекать, а нужно будет слушать во все уши. Если не нагрянет человек, то тебя лисы покусают за лодыжки.  
      – На кой чёрт им мои лодыжки, сэр?   
      – Не придирайся к словам. Замолчи.  
      Айзек подчинился.   
      Следующий их разговор состоялся спонтанно, когда капитан выбрал подходящее место для ночлега. Кинув сумку с вещами и бережно поставив оружие у ствола, он медленно обошёл периметр, придирчиво осматривая местность вокруг, и одобрительно кивнул Айзеку. Резко стемнело, и лес стал пугающе тих и мрачен. Айзек постелил себе место около ковра изо мха и, усевшись, приник спиной к дереву.   
      – Костёр мы не разведём, сэр? – спросил капрал.  
      – Нет. Ночи уже тёплые.  
      – Просто я нихрена не вижу без света, и меня это пугает, сэр, - голос дрогнул.   
Капитан прощупал карманы жилета и достал тяжёлую зажигалку. Маленький оранжевый огонёк игриво заплясал над металлом, и Айзек жадно уцепился за него глазами.   
      – Спокойнее? – поинтересовался капитан. Он сидел близко, почти касаясь коленом его бедра, так же опираясь спиной на жёсткую кору дерева. Мужественное лицо при маленьком игривом свете выглядело устало умиротворённым, без единой присущей ему грубой черты.   
      – Да, – выдавил капрал.  
      – Тогда расскажи, в чём дело.   
      – Свет не останется на всю ночь, сэр.   
      – Нет, я его затушу. Но, если ты перестанешь называть меня «сэр» и расскажешь мне, в чём дело, я смогу тебе помочь.  
      Айзек ссутулился и подтянул левую ногу к груди, чтобы обхватить голень длинными и цепкими, как щупальца, пальцами, онемевшими от накатившей паники.   
      – У меня было не сладкое детство, - только и сказал Лейхи.  
      – Айзек.  
      – Ладно, только... – парень почесал макушку и снова прилип взглядом к огню. – Всё дело в отце, которому, как я уже говорил, перерезали глотку почти шесть лет назад. Мать умерла, когда мы с братом ещё были детьми. Брат ушёл из дома и оборвал со мной и отцом все связи, когда мне было десять лет. И всё своё сраное детство я был грушей для битья. А когда я раздражал отца настолько, что начинал якобы мозолить ему глаза, он запирал меня в подвале. Чаще ещё и в холодильнике, который там стоял. Знаешь, такие… в старых дешёвых триллерах больные на голову тётушки прятали в них трупы своих мужей, - Айзек скривил лицо, засосал щеку и принялся её нервно покусывать.   
      – Клаустрофобия?   
      – И боязнь темноты, – тихо подтвердил парень. – Я схожу с ума, если не вижу пространства, границ. Мне начинает чудиться, что я заперт... там.   
      – Тебя не лечили от ПТСР *****? – удивился капитан и вдруг закрыл зажигалку, вновь опуская чёрную навесу между двумя ликанами.   
      – Я... Нет, я не проходил психологическую проверку, всем насрать, я... О боже, – Айзек судорожно выдохнул, и радужки его больших глаз залились ярким искристым золотом, отчётливо видным в тени. У парня из дёсен начали прорезаться крупные клыки.   
      – Закрой глаза, – грубо приказал Дерек, повысив голос и крепко схватив молодого парня за колено. – Тебе не обязательно видеть, чтобы осознавать, что ты не в стенах. Ты ведь оборотень, у тебя теперь преимущество. Ты можешь видеть с помощью запахов и слуха.   
      Оба замолчали. Айзек шумно восстанавливал сбитое дыхание, а Дерек, убрав горячую ладонь, смотрел в темноту и теребил зажигалку, готовый в любой момент поддеть пальцем холодную крышку.  
      – Какой аромат сейчас самый яркий? – спросил капитан.  
      – Травы. Пахнет травой и мхом.   
      – Так пахнет свобода, парень, – шепнул Дерек. Капрал его услышал.  
      Айзек подтянул к себе вторую ногу и склонил тяжёлую голову на бок. За годы, проведённые в крайне неудобных условиях, парень привык спать в любой позе, прислонившись к любой материи. Капрал ощутил, как приятно наливаются свинцом мышцы на ногах после долгого похода, и как болезненно стягивает грудную клетку. Его почти сморило, когда Дерек, обязавшийся дежурить первую половину ночи, вдруг громко фыркнул, невольно привлекая к себе внимание. Он тихо заговорил, нежно выводя утомлённого эмоциями Айзека из предсонной неги.  
      – Я тоже остался без близких, у меня только Кора – младшая сестрёнка. Я обязался всех защитить, но не смог. Ну вот... – неуверенно начал мужчина, но быстро запнулся.  
      – Если хочешь говорить, то я слушаю.  
      – Ты спрашивал про напарников.   
      – Ага, – оборотень протёр пальцами тяжёлые веки, пытаясь отогнать сон.  
      – У меня был всего один. Девушка. Мы проработали вместе чуть меньше четырёх лет. Она умерла в течение десяти мучительных минут прямо на моих руках. Я не мог ничем помочь. Тогда только-только начали использовать чёрный аконит для пуль, мы ещё не научились его выводить, а действует он очень быстро. Её ранили в шею. Это смертельная рана сама по себе, даже для оборотня, а яд, как мерзкое дополнение, усилил её предсмертные мучения и изуродовал тело. Видел жертв чёрного аконита?   
      – Не довелось.  
      – Потому что их даже хоронят в закрытых гробах, настолько всё страшно. Кожа стремительно бледнеет и трескается, распадаясь на тысячи сухих островков; кровь чернеет; застеклённые глаза впадают, ногти гниют. А Эрика была очень красивой – блондинка с хитрым рыжеватым взглядом, как сволочной оленёнок. Кожа у неё была мягкая, золотистая. Понятия не имею, что так долго держало её около меня. Я был с ней несправедливо груб, она никогда не слышала, насколько дорога мне. Знала и без слов, но разве это утешает? Ты даже не представляешь, сколько говна она мне рассказала про свою прошлую жизнь. Ту, которой она жила до того, как её укусили. Эрика вообще любила поговорить, тихо, вполголоса, а я слушал. В итоге, каким-то дивным образом получилось так, что она знала меня лучше всех...   
      – Извини, что прерываю, но это любовная история?   
      – Нет, – улыбнулся капитан. – После года отлаженной партнёрской работы, она познакомила меня со своим женихом. Они тихо расписались в течение полугода. Я хоть и был тогда альфой, но этот чёрный громила мог размазать меня по потолку левым мизинцем, если бы учуял что-то неладное.   
      – Ты был альфой? – Айзек удивлённо распахнул рот и скрестил руки на подтянутых к подбородку ногах.   
      – Был какое-то время. Как я, по-твоему, получил звание капитана? У нас такие порядки, сам знаешь, все офицеры альфы или хотя бы были ими, – пояснил Дерек.   
      – Я не понимаю, – возмутился бодрый Лейхи. – Почему ты больше не альфа? Разве это пропадает так просто?   
      – Нет. Я отдал свою искру младшей сестре, чтобы спасти жизнь. Она умирала, – капитан задумчиво поднёс холодное ребро зажигалки к подбородку. – Это редкий ритуал, очень опасный, но она моя сестра.   
      – Кора, да? – осторожно поинтересовался капрал.  
      – Да. Она на другом конце Земли, но мы по возможности всегда поддерживаем связь. Я хотел уехать с ней, но мне не дали разрешение на перевод. Генерал давно имеет на меня своеобразные виды.   
      – То есть, это не первый раз, когда тебя посылают выполнять сомнительные задания?  
      – Я действительно не знаю, для чего я был нужен в то время и почему меня не отпустили с Корой, парень. У них, блять, должна была быть очень веская причина. Первый приказ генерала – разыскать тебя и взять в напарники для предстоящего задания, на котором мы сейчас и находимся. Он нашёл меня среди всех существующих солдат собственной персоной, чтобы только ткнуть в лицо матовую фотографию твоей мордашки.  
      – Ты шутишь?   
      Дерек был серьёзен, отвечать не стал. Он спрятал зажигалку в открытый карман и поёрзал на месте, разминая затёкшие от сидения ягодицы.   
      – Спи, Айзек. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.  
      – Извини, – прошептал капрал. – За то, что напомнил про Эрику.   
      Дерек тяжело вдохнул, будто воздух вокруг убывал:  
      – Всегда, когда её образ всплывает в моей голове, я чувствую вину в её смерти.   
      – Ты не виноват, что её подстрелили, - поспешил утешить Лейхи.  
      – Но я виноват в том, что позволил ей поехать, не остановил её, не заставил остаться на базе. Я обязан был это сделать. Она несла в своём чреве зародыш оборотня, маленький – размером с горошинку.   
      – Дерек... – растерянно пролепетал Айзек.  
      – Это знаю только я. Даже её муж в неведении. Последний раз я видел его на похоронах, он действительно зол на меня, чертовски зол. Какой скандал бы разгорелся, узнай он все подробности, – Дерек шмыгнул носом. – Спи, я тебя разбужу.   
      Айзек промолчал. Он спрятал задумчивое лицо в скрещённых на коленях руках и закрыл глаза, готовый провалиться в сон. Лёгкий холодок пробежал по его пояснице.   
  
      Капрал проснулся в шесть утра от задорной песни лесных птиц. Солнце вставало, мягкие белые лучи ныряли в ямочки между листвой и падали пятнами на сухую траву. Ночь была тёплой, как день.   
Айзек вытер песок с глаз и недоумённо осмотрел Теневого Волка – он сложил мощные руки на груди и спал сидя, подперев спиной сосну и упав щекой на плечо. Его чёрные короткие волосы забавно вились от влажности, а куртка лежала на скрещенных ногах.   
      – Да ты меня наёбываешь... – тихо прошептал Айзек сам себе и неуклюже поднялся с коврика. Голова чуть кружилась. Он проверил вещи, бесшумно осмотрел оружие с каждой стороны, выпил холодной воды, откусил большой кусок тёмного шоколада и тогда отошёл справить нужду. Парень тщательно разжёвывал сладость и смотрел на лося, завтракающего в пятнадцати шагах от писающего мальчика. Айзек впервые в жизни встречал утро так.  
      Вернувшись, он застал капитана смотрящим в карту и почёсывающим затылок.  
      – Доброе утро, – недовольно проронил он.  
      – Почему ты меня не разбудил?   
      – Оставлять на ночное дежурство человека с фобиями – плохая идея.   
      – И когда ты заснул? – раздражённо спросил Айзек.  
      – Где-то в половину пятого, когда солнце начало всходить, – Дерек резко отвернул голову и широко беззвучно зевнул, лениво прикрывая рот кулаком. – Ладно, собирайся и пошли к реке. Пойдём вдоль, даже компас не понадобится.   
      – Если ты упадёшь, то я просто заберу твою винтовку и двинусь дальше, – зло предупредил капрал, плотно скручивая коврик.   
      Они дошли до ручья, когда не было ещё и полудня. Местность стала более холмистой, а от кристально чистой воды шёл соблазнительный в стоявшую жару холодок. Дерек сонно, с зарождающейся надеждой смотрел на медленный поток.   
      – Хочешь искупаться? – хохотнул Айзек, перекатывая во рту кончик высокой травинки.   
      – Да, – вполне серьёзно ответил капитан и вдруг остановился, внимательно всматриваясь в каменистое, глубокое дно.   
      – Ты, может, плавки прихватил? – Дерек недовольно посмотрел на напарника в ответ, всучил ему свою винтовку и кинул в ноги забитую сумку. – Да ты бунтарь, – искренне улыбнулся Лейхи. – А чем вытираться будешь?  
      – Тряпок будто мало, – проворчал капитан, снимая с себя пояс, жилет, куртку, обувь…   
      Айзек не смог сдержать восхищённо-обречённого стона, когда обнажённый Дерек медленно зашёл в холодную воду по ягодицы, чуть касаясь пальцами хрустальной поверхности ручья. У оборотня было прекрасное смуглое тело, окрепшее и подтянутое благодаря частым тренировкам. В меру густой и тёмный волосяной покров – на руках, ногах, торсе и в паху – делал его действительно похожим на дикого волка. Спину между лопаток украшал чёрный трискелион, хранящий особую тайну для обладателя. Хейл расслабленно стоял среди водной глади и выглядел естественно, словно был рождён в этих лесах, словно являлся языческим божеством, оберегающим всё приближённое к земле, воде и воздуху.  
      – Ты пялишься, – зло сказал он и сделал ещё шаг, легко проваливаясь в ласковые водные объятья по грудь.  
      Айзек отмахнулся, выплюнул зажёванную траву изо рта и прикрыл свободной рукой глупую кривую улыбку, озарившую лицо.   
      – Я немножко гей, – признался парень.  
      Дерек кинул короткий нежный взгляд в его сторону. В его зелёных глазах отражались звёзды дневного света. Мужчина нырнул с головой, плывя против течения и почти касаясь животом острого дна. Черты его правильного тела виделись белым пятном под рябью кристального холода. Айзек нервно сглотнул слюну, переступил с ноги на ногу и укусил себя за щёку. Он чувствовал, как пульс отчётливо отбивает замедленный ритм в штанах.  
      – Немножко – это сколько? – спросил капитан, выходя из воды.   
      – Ммм... Процентов пятьдесят? – неуверенно ответил капрал, не поднимая взгляд.   
      – Ок, – забыто кивнул Дерек. – Иди вперёд, я тебя догоню.   
      Парень замер, осматривая крупные камни под ногами.   
      – Айзек. Иди!  
      Ошарашенно дёрнувшись, он спешно переступил кучку чужих вещей и целеустремлённо двинулся ввысь по холму, но широкая ладонь неожиданно легла ему на грудь, останавливая и утягивая назад. Дерек злостно фыркнул себе под нос и силой вырвал из чужих рук свою винтовку.   
      – Детский сад, – глухо проворчал он и позволил Айзеку уйти, оставив лишь мокрый отпечаток руки на его жилете.  
      От стыда у Айзека пятнами горело лицо и мелко подрагивали руки. Капитан бесшумно нагнал его спустя несколько минут, пристраиваясь рядом, как ни в чём не бывало. Мокрая майка, которой он, видимо, обтёрся, была перекинута через плечо.   
      – У тебя есть своя зажигалка? – спросил Дерек.  
      – Конечно.   
      – Держи огонь при себе, на всякий случай. Сегодня ночью я планирую нормально поспать. Этого холодного душа мне хватит на часа два, не больше.   
      – Второго твоего заплыва я не переживу ни физически, ни морально, – взвыл Айзек.  
      Капитан недовольно цокнул языком.  
      – Надеюсь, что ты женишься, когда кончится война, – процедил он.  
      Айзек и сам думал об этом ни один раз. Возможно, он даже собирался отыскать ту прелестную девушку, с которой случайно столкнулся на одной операции в Лондоне. У неё были карие глаза, блестящие, как янтарь, при ярком свете солнца или лампы; её нежные руки с сильными, тонкими пальцами касались чужого тела с материнской заботой и лаской; её робкая улыбка радовала ангелов; каштановые волнистые волосы падали на плечи легко, словно пух. Парню хватило двух дней, чтобы осознать, насколько безнадёжно было его положение с тех пор, как он стал жертвой женского липкого шёлка.   
  
      Они встретились год назад в безлюдном переулке у пожарной лестницы, ведущей на крышу пятиэтажного офисного здания. Айзек был в форме, с винтовкой за плечом, девушка – в джинсах, плотной кофте и высоких чёрных сапогах. Лейхи не успел и рта открыть, как она вонзила ему клинок под рёбра. Парень ухватился за перила и жадно хватанул ртом воздух, девушка смотрела на него испуганно, выпучив глаза.   
      – Я не хочу тебя убивать, – честно сказала она.  
      – Тогда убери свою точилку! – зло прошипел Айзек. Рана болела.  
      Девушка легко выудила клинок из горячего тела и отшатнулась назад. Капрал еле сдержал облегчённый рёв, когда почувствовал, как быстро сворачивается кровь и заживает глубокий порез.  
      – Ты ведь не станешь меня убивать? – спросила побледневшая девушка, сжимая в руке кровавый клинок.  
      – Ты меня ножом пырнула!  
      – Он же не смазан аконитом, – заупрямилась она.   
      – Свали отсюда, сумасшедшая, – фыркнул Айзек и тихо пошёл вверх по металлической лестнице. Он чувствовал под рубашкой пятно свежей крови.  
      – Я из сопротивления, – девушкой упрямо поднималась за капралом.  
      – Но ты пырнула меня ножом, – он не оглядывался.  
      – Я же не знала, что ты не застрелишь меня первым. Это мера предосторожности.   
      Парень резко остановился и развернулся к говорящей. Девушка неловко припала к его груди, но быстро отстранилась. Клинка в её руках не было.  
      – Иди, куда шла, я не стану тебе мстить, особенно, если ты действительно из сопротивления.   
      – Ты снайпер, – она поморщила свой аккуратный носик.  
      Айзек заинтересованно вскинул бровь и невольно принюхался. Духи со свежим цветочным ароматом, почти неуловимые человеческому носу, но режущие нюх оборотню.  
      – Помоги мне, и я от тебя отстану.   
      – Иначе?   
      – Иначе я смажу клинок чёрным аконитом, выкину твой труп на улицу и заверю всех мимо проходящих, что это была самозащита.   
      – Договорились, – кивнул парень и его шаг стал более торопливым и резвым.  
      На крыше он умело занял позицию, проверил заранее заряженное оружие, снял его с предохранителя и легко коснулся небольшого чёрного прибора в ухе. «Я на месте», – тихо сказал он будто сам себе. «Ждём цель, действуем по плану, потребуется чуть-чуть времени», – чётко сообщили ему в ответ. Айзек убрал руку и направил оружие в нужную сторону.   
      – У тебя операция? – тихо поинтересовалась скромно сидящая рядом девушка.   
      – Да.  
      – Цель?   
      – Я не могу сказать. Тебя тут вообще быть не должно.   
      «Мне убрать девчонку, которая пристроилась рядом?» – «Она своя. Пустишь в неё пулю – не проснёшься завтрашним утром», – «Понял, дружище».  
      Девушка поджала колени и спрятала в них покрасневшее лицо.   
      – Это первый и единственный раз, когда я предвзято тебя защищаю.   
      – Меня зовут Эллисон.   
      – Айзек, – представился капрал в ответ. – Чем я могу тебе помочь, Эллисон?   
      – Из здания в течение получаса из офисного здания напротив выйдет старый азиат, из-за которого мой отец не выходит из больницы уже вторую неделю. Он его пытал, тот чудом сбежал. Я хочу видеть, как этот гад сдохнет.   
      – Откуда  _ты_  знаешь, когда он выйдет? – искренне удивился Айзек и еле сдержал порыв оторвать взгляд от прицела.   
      – Это нами подстроенная встреча, давно спланированная подстава. И вы одна из важнейших деталей этого не хитроумного плана. Это так?  
      Айзек напрягся и сжал губы в тонкую линию.   
      – Возьми бинокль из заднего кармана моего рюкзака, аккуратно пристройся рядом и следи за местностью. Увидишь что-то подозрительное – говори.   
      Девушка послушалась. Через двадцать пять тихих минут, когда у Айзека заболела спина и привычно затекли руки, из здания вышел злой полу-лысый старый азиат в окружении своих громил. Как только цель подошла к машине, все четверо трупами упали на асфальт. Из машины тут же выскочил водитель, это было его ошибкой. Спустя несколько секунд он лежал таким же обездвиженным на мокром после дождя асфальте. Расслабившись, Айзек отполз назад и увидел Эллисон плачущей. Её глаза искрились в медленно танцующем пламени.   
      – Спасибо, – прошептала она.   
      – Нам надо уходить, Элли.   
      Эллисон вернула ему бинокль, они спустились в пустой двор по прямой лестнице с самой дальней крыши, до которой смогли добраться без препятствий. Когда пришло время прощаться, девушка спонтанно чмокнула его в горячие губы и наказала прийти ночью на встречу. Айзек только и смог, что согласно кивнуть. Девушка назвала адрес и время.   
Ровно в одиннадцать вечера капрал стоял на названной улице. Он с опаской ждал Эллисон, которая могла запросто его предать, но Айзек был пьян и пленён касанием её губ. Парень надел брюки, чистый джемпер тёмно-синего цвета. Ему было непривычно легко без тяжести экипировки на теле.   
      Эллисон вышла из-за поворота в коротком белом платье, укрывая плечи вязаной кофтой. Её походка была легка. Увидев Айзека, она широко улыбнулась, показывая ровные белые зубки.   
      – Привет, – поздоровалась она. Айзек молчал. Когда девушка подошла ближе, он увидел небрежно сплетённые косички на её голове, и они его взволновали пуще стройных голых ног.  
      Девушка провела его по узким тёмным улочкам Лондона, тихим и грустным, и заманила в подпольный шумный бар, где люди заливались смехом и распивали алкоголь. Живой музыки из-за громких разговоров почти не было слышно.   
      – Тут всем плевать, оборотень ты или обычный человек, как я. Просто отдохнём, – Эллисон плавно подцепила Айзека под локоть и подвела к одному из столиков. Сидящих за ним людей она представила, как своих друзей. Рыжая девушка с хитрым пронзающим до костей взглядом и откровенным нарядом – Лидия – была химиком-биологом и медсестрой. Рядом с ней сидел её хмурый парень Джексон, пилот, он был единственным оборотнем среди компании и единственным курящим. Активный худощавый пацан с россыпью родинок по всем видным частям тела, который назвал себя «Стайлз», и скромная тихая азиатка Кира, не проронившая за вечер и пары слов, были спецами по технике, тактике и навигации.   
      – Сегодня многие не смогли прийти, например – наш истинный альфа Скотти, – объяснял Стайлз. – Надеюсь, что с ним всё в порядке. – За это они все дружно залпом выпили половину бокала пива.   
      О войне речи не шло. Разговаривали о детстве, увлечениях, путешествиях, фильмах и старой музыке, без зла смеялись над глупыми анекдотами. Эллисон внимательно наблюдала за Айзеком, который, спустя полчаса почувствовал себя в компании этих людей естественной частью и родственной душой. Ближе к двум часам ночи, когда Лидия начала заразно хохотать на весь бар под воздействием выпитого алкоголя, Айзек извинился и собрался уходить. Компания стихла, все кивнули, грустно улыбнулись ему на прощание.   
      Эллисон ринулась проводить парня. Она нагнала его на пустынной мокрой улице, слабо освещённой фонарём.  
      – Ты не обязан уходить, Айзек. Ты можешь остаться с нами. Мы живём в Лондоне уже почти год, и мы можем обеспечить тебя всем необходимым. Тебе будут рады.   
      Айзек даже не стал раздумывать:  
      – Я не могу, Элли. У меня свои ребята. Пусть мы и не так близки, как вы своей нестандартной компанией, но я не могу их так просто предать.   
      Эллисон кивнула. Она стояла совсем близко – хрупкая, нежная и по-домашнему тёплая. Айзек мягко обнял её лицо, погладил проколотое ухо пальцами и потянулся к ней навстречу, несмело целуя. Девушка в ответ обняла его шею, и пара увязла в долгих минутах страстных поцелуев. Они занялись любовью в каком-то богом забытом переулке, жадно хватаясь друг за друга в полутьме и дыша одним спёртым влажным воздухом.   
      – Мы увидимся? – спросила Эллисон после.  
      – Когда война кончится.   
  
      Посреди дня, когда они устроили привал у ручья для планового перекуса, Айзек умывал вспотевшее лицо холодной водой и неожиданно услышал торопливый беспорядочный шорох, будто целая команда стрелков выходила из укрытия и наводила на них прицел.   
      – Ты слышишь? – встревоженно спросил Айзек у Дерека. Капитан даже не шевельнулся, только перестал жевать и уставился в определённую точку, хмуро сведя брови к переносице.  
      – Это стая, – проглотив еду, сказал он.   
      – Стая? – Айзека это не успокоило, он вскочил, выпрямился и уже был готов рвануть за своей винтовкой или хотя бы достать пистолет из кобуры.   
      – Айзек, успокойся. Это стая волков на водопой пришла, – Дерек силой поддел носком ботинка мелкий камешек с земли, и тот попал точно Айзеку в ногу. – Запах чуешь? Собаками пахнет.   
      – Как скверно ты отозвался о своей врождённой натуре.   
      Дерек состроил гримасу. С мимикой у капитана было всё более чем в порядке.   
      Из-за деревьев на другой стороне ручья медленно вышли крупные волки – один за другим. Их было всего четыре, все тёмно-серые, желтоглазые, с испачканными в крови крупными пастями. Три зверя пили, очищая шерсть, один расхаживал по мелководью и внимательно смотрел в сторону Дерека и Айзека.   
      – Они могут напасть? – серьёзно спросил Лейхи.  
      – Могут. Но не станут.   
      – Но мы пахнем людьми, удивительно, что они вообще вышли точно напротив нас.   
      – Им интересен я, – объяснил Дерек, не отрывая печального взгляда от волчьего вожака. – Я не пахну, как человек.   
      – О чём ты? – уставился на него Лейхи. Дерек не ответил. Он действительно не пах, как человек. Его запах был неописуемый – он был так же лёгок, как человеческий, но не был человеческим; так же стоек, как животный, но он не являлся таким.   
      Трио волков, не обращая никакого внимания на оборотней по другую сторону ручья, отмылась и напилась. Они, ворошась друг с другом, начали уходить обратно вглубь густого леса, но вожак смиренно остался стоять на широком камне. Он и Дерек с минуту неотрывно смотрели в чужие глаза. Когда капитан вдруг молчаливо встал с берега, отводя взгляд и принимаясь собирать вещи, волк опустил голову и потрусил вслед за своими братьями.   
      – Капитан? – неуверенно позвал Айзек.  
      – Нам пора, парень, время идёт.   
      К вечеру в лесу стало совсем душно, зелень удерживала в каждом клочке земли тепло и влагу. Холодок спокойного извилистого ручья не давал мужчинам свариться в собственном поту.   
      – У тебя слишком много секретов, – жаловался Лейхи.   
      – Я тебя знаю всего пару дней. Вдруг тебя специально такого разговорчивого подобрали собирать на меня компромат?   
      – А есть, что собирать? – улыбнулся Лейхи.   
      – Если копать достаточно глубоко, Айзек, то можно отыскать дерьмо даже у ангелов, – Дерек внимательно осмотрел молодое лицо. – Что ты хочешь обо мне знать? Конкретнее.   
      – Например, про твою семью. Ты упомянул только Кору. А как же остальные? Питер тоже твой родственник?   
      – Остальных, как ты выразился, сожгли заживо, когда я заканчивал Вест-Пойнт.   
      Айзек растерялся:  
      – Извини, – залепетал он. – Я лезу не туда, могу помолчать.   
      Дерек зло сощурил потемневшие глаза, обрывая тем самым капрала.   
      – Ты хотел слушать, так слушай, – чётко приказал он. – Пожар был устроен женщиной, в которую я был слепо влюблён, мы вместе учились. Она не была оборотнем, но росла в семье охотников. Они чтили кодекс, но у этой особы были свои фанатичные виды. В общем, это был последний год учёбы, как раз предвоенный год, через меня она подобралась к семье, известной среди охотников тем, что моя мать была очень сильна и влиятельна. Она со своими дружками-вояками из училища подожгла дом, когда меня и Питера, моего дяди, между прочим, не было в городе. Мы с ним были уверены, что Кора погибла, кстати. Она даже не помнит, что с ней произошло. Кора в итоге попала в Южную Америку, где её добродушно приняла стая, с которой моя мать имела отличные отношения. Она твоя одногодка, кстати, ей тоже двадцать два. Но в то время Питер загорелся идеей мести, он умудрился прикончить какого-то альфу и с полученной силой убил всех, кто участвовал в поджоге, в том числе и Кейт.   
      – Питер не альфа больше, – нахмурился Айзек. – Он любит посветить своими голубыми глазами. Будто это делает его страшным.  
      – Он не альфа, потому что я его однажды почти убил, – Дерек выдохнул через нос.   
      – Это слишком запутанно...   
      – Только началась война, я добровольно прошёл снайперскую подготовку, потому что на тот момент не имел никакого желания кем-то командовать со своим званием лейтенанта. По сути, после выпуска из академии я был обязан прослужить ещё пять лет в армии. Но война… И сила альфы от моей матери перешла ко мне. В какой-то мере Питер ненавидел меня, потому что считал себя более достойным этой силы. Я был потерян – слаб физически, замкнут морально. И тут мне приспичило полоснуть Питеру горло. Забавная история, да?   
      – Пф, – Айзек не сдержал кривой улыбки. – Но Питер на тебя не зол?   
      – Мы помирились, – усмехнулся капитан в ответ. – А что насчёт Коры, то я наткнулся на неё почти сразу после смерти Эрики. Она была пленной в одной из южных точек, где я работал, и была отравлена медленно действующим аконитом.  
      – Мне жаль, Дерек, это всё… – Айзека передёрнуло. – Страшно.   
      – Я залёг на дно потом, успешно потерял связь с шишками. В мире всё ещё есть тихие недоступные места, а мне нужно было многое переосмыслить.   
      – Ты ещё и дезертир? – капрал протёр пальцами заболевшие глаза и часто поморгал.   
      – По сути, – Хейл насмешливо похлопал своего напарника по плечу. – Но, как видишь, я всё ещё капитан, всё ещё на задании и всё ещё с тобой.  
  
      Для ночлега мужчины зашли вглубь леса и расположились в первом попавшемся месте, когда сочли, что ушли достаточно далеко от воды. Небо было чистое, свет нарастающей луны позволял увидеть примитивные контуры деревьев.   
      – Ты справишься? – поинтересовался Дерек у капрала.   
      – Да, – уверенно ответил Лейхи и проверил один из карманов на наличие зажигалки. В свете маленького огня, Айзек увидел капитана стоящего у дерева, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на груди. Закрытую позу дополняло красивое лицо, крайне сексуальное в своём наигранном безразличии.   
      Айзек укусил щёку и тяжело выдохнул, в штанах мгновенно потяжелело и умоляюще зазудело. Терпеть не было сил. Он потушил огонь, закрыв зажигалку, и спешно снял с себя мешковатую куртку. Оставшись в тонкой хлопковой майке, он встал с коврика и, сделав всего шаг, неожиданно приник к чужой груди. Дерек подхватил парня за плечи.  
      – Айзек, – заворчал он.   
      – Заткнись нахер, – грубо попросил Лейхи, проводя раскрытыми ладонями по чужому торсу. Тело было крепкое, под пальцами приятно перекатывались бугры мышц, отчётливо ощутимые даже через ткань футболки. – Клянусь, я задушу тебя, когда будешь спать, если посмеешь запретить мне сделать то, что я собираюсь сделать.   
      Парень небрежно мазнул губами по крепкой жилистой шее и упал на колени, легко выскальзывая из мягкой хватки капитана. Дерек сам расстегнул брюки и нежно впутал пальцы в бархатные выгоревшие волны волос на макушке Лейхи. Айзек уткнулся носом в низ живота и жадно вдохнул: терпко пахло возбуждением и ничем боле. Его сильная рука любовно сжала горячий твердеющий член вместе с плотной тканью белья, а свободная ладонь погладила напряжённую вздымающеюся грудь под майкой. Короткие волосы, покрывающие торс, на ощупь оказались приятными, мягкими, как кашемир. Айзек вдыхал чужой мускус и пьянел.   
      – Айзек, ты... – Дерек не смог договорить, у него перехватило дыхание. Парень резко оттянул резинку белья и приник языком к стволу члена. Язык был мягкий и горячий, ласкающий вдоль каждую пульсирующую венку. Лейхи ухватился за чужое бедро, обхватил свободными пальцами основание эрегированного пениса и осторожно взял чувствительный к ласкам орган в рот. Айзек медленно сосал крепкий член, крупная скользкая головка щекотно гладила нёбо и норовила провалиться в глотку. Дерек коротко поражённо простонал, сжимая шёлковые пряди волос на размеренно двигающейся голове и легко поддаваясь бёдрами навстречу.   
      Айзека передёрнуло от горячей волны похоти, накрывшей всё тело. Он со смачным чмоком выпустил изо рта член и дрожащими от волнения руками расстегнул свои брюки. Темнота впервые в жизни была ему лучшей подругой. Парень поднял лицо, и тяжёлая горячая рука, отпустив волосы, ласково огладила его правильные черты. Айзек раскрыл опухшие губы, мокрая головка члена мазнула по щеке, а потом легко упала на язык, пьяня сладковатым вкусом естественной смазки. У капрала дрожали мышцы на бёдрах. Дроча свой почти сухой член, он обсасывал чужой ствол, вбирал как можно глубже, чтобы ненароком не разочаровать, а потом в рот ударила первая струя спермы. Он принял всё, собрал каждую каплю во рту и готов был сплюнуть под ноги, но губы накрыло пленяющим, жарким поцелуем. Парень взвыл в чужой горячий рот и кончил, проглатывая чужое семя.   
  
      На следующее утро мужчины не стали обсуждать произошедшее. Айзек беспроблемно отдежурил всю ночь, показавшеюся ему слишком короткой для тщательного разбора обваленных в голове мыслей. Он переоделся, спрятал испачканное бельё на самое дно сумки и выпил половину фляги чистой воды, которую они с Дереком набрали прошедшим вечером.   
      Капитан выспался, был спокоен и молчалив.   
      Проверив и собрав вещи, они двинулись в последний рывок.   
      На отмеченном квадрате местности, мужчины были особенно внимательны и замирали при каждом шорохе. На штаб они наткнулись случайно, когда Айзек тихонько вышел к ручью набрать побольше воды. Он чудом увидел благодаря умирающей липе, не заросшей листвой, как широкий поток огибает небольшую часть бетонной серой стены где-то в километре от него. Лейхи жестом подозвал угрюмого капитана.  
      – Так бы и упёрлись бы лбами в ворота, – вздохнул он, увидев картину.   
      – Вон тот холм с соснами, он подойдёт для позиции? – Айзек указал на местность напротив стены. Капитан кивнул.   
      Мужчины перешли ручей по тяжёлым, заросшим густым мхом камням, ушли вглубь леса, надели неудобную каску и зарядили оружие. Оба тихо взобрались на небольшой холм и увязли с головой в высокой траве. Айзек смотрел в бинокль, держа оружие по правую руку, а Хейл внимательно осматривался в прицел. Позиция располагала к тому, чтобы видеть всё правое «ребро» небольшого штаба. На территории росли деревья, максимально скрывая своей пушистой макушкой некрасивое новое здание, поделённое на три сектора. На месте было тихо и тенисто, стояло несколько дозорных, пара девушек переговаривалась у главного входа, эмоционально размахивая руками.  
      – Ну, рассказывай, – попросил Хейл, закрывая глаза.  
      – Снайперов нет, наблюдателей нет, защита минимальная, примитивная. Похоже, что штаб с пылу с жару. Сюрпризов не ждут.   
      – Хорошо. Опиши Цель.  
      – Мужчина сорока пяти лет. Я не могу описать, тебе нужно увидеть фото, Дерек.   
      – Нет. Когда увидишь его, направишь меня. Так что смотри внимательно.   
      Два часа они лежали почти неподвижно. Айзека начало дурманить, ему казалось, что по всему телу бегают жуки, стучат по нему маленькими ножками и ищут самые лакомые места для укуса. Он дёрнул плечом, отгоняя мерзкие мысли, и снова посмотрел в окуляры, но не увидел ничего, кроме размытой сознанием картины. Тело требовало сна.  
      – Дерек, – отчаянно позвал капрал, чувствуя, как лучи дневного солнца жарят бледные руки. – Я не могу больше. Голова кружится, я всю ночь не спал.   
      Капитан согласно промычал, не отрываясь от оптического прицела.   
      – Доставай фото.   
      Айзек, не меняя позы, достал из кармана брюк сложенную вдвое фотографию человека. Дерек развернул бумагу и удивлённо уставился на своего напарника, вмиг теряя всю серьёзность и забывая про заряженную винтовку в руках.   
      – Нас послали убить грёбанного Кристофера Арджента? – громким шёпотом спросил Дерек.  
      – Да, так его и зовут...   
      Дерек захлопнул рот, положил на землю винтовку и протёр ладонью вспотевшее на солнце лицо. «Мы уходим», – просто сказал он, и у Айзека не было причин спорить. Мужчины ушли вглубь леса и там сели на камни, снимая с себя каски и приводя экипировку в порядок.  
      – Я так понимаю, ты его знаешь? – осторожно поинтересовался Айзек.   
      – Ты даже не представляешь, – Дерек был зол. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, на шее остро выпирали жилы. – Я не знаю, что нам делать дальше, парень. Но Криса я не убью. И тебе тоже не позволю.   
      – Чисто теоретически... Мы можем пойти в гости к твоему знакомому? – спросил капрал спустя минуту молчания. Он выпил воды, и голова полегчала.   
      – Я не... – Дерек неожиданно замолчал и оглянулся в испуге. Он с хрипом повалился на землю грудью, между его лопаток торчал дротик с жёлтым оперением.  
      У Айзека замерло сердце, инстинктивно он кинулся подхватить падающего напарника, но упал рядом, проваливаясь в тёмную бездну глубокого сна.   
  
      Хейл проснулся на мягкой двуспальной кровати с двумя пухлыми подушками под головой. Он распахнул глаза и долго смотрел в белый ровный потолок, не способный шевельнуть даже пальцем на руке. Конечности были налиты свинцом, до головы мучительно медленно доходила информация.   
      В незнакомом месте капитан просыпался всего раз. То был старый подземный тоннель, под спиной не было ничего кроме жёсткого, сырого, поросшего зеленью бетона. Над ним стоял человек с автоматом и ждал, когда Дерек, знатно приложившейся спиной и головой об пол, сможет подняться. Но Хейл не поднялся, а снова провалился в глубокий тяжёлый сон.   
      В этот раз, всё было иначе.   
      – Знатно ты торчишь с этого снотворного, да? – спросил знакомый мужской голос.  
      – Я его ненавижу, блять, – еле выдавил из себя капитан. – У меня непереносимость, явно.  
      – Извини, дружище, – Крис навис над ним тенью, заслоняя телом тёплый дневной свет, льющийся из приоткрытого окна. Мужчина издевательски потрепал оборотня по влажным чёрным волосам, будто любимого пса. – Ты спал всего сорок минут.   
      – Убери свои кости, пока я тебе руку не отгрыз, – поморщился капитан и медленно сел. – Обязательно стрелять, а потом спрашивать имя?  
      – Это всё Скотт, Дерек. Парень пугается даже собственной тени, – Крис протянул капитану бутылку воды, но Дерек отмахнулся. – В чём дело-то?   
      – Дело в том, что я не смотрю фотографии людей, за которыми меня посылают. Оставил эту несладкую сторону задания напарнику, а он-то тебя в жизни не видел. Это вс...  
      В дверь вдруг торопливо постучали, обрывая разговор на полуслове, в открытую щель влезла лохматая голова.  
      – У нас тут ЧП, сэр. Срочно.   
      – Чего?   
      – С его напарником, – парень кивнул в сторону Дерека. – Он сейчас кого-нибудь убьёт.  
      – Айзек! – чуть ли не проорал он и выскочил вон из белой комнаты, забывая про все онемевшие после транквилизатора конечности. Попав в длинный коридор, он остановился и торопливо принюхался. Тянуло в левое крыло.   
      – Да, да, он там! – подтвердил догадку темноглазый парень и бросился бежать, утягивая за собой Хейла. Из-за поворота на смуглого мальчишку кинулся потерявший контроль оборотень. Ликан хищно принюхивался, потирая крупные белоснежные клыки друг о друга и хаотично изучая окружающие его стены яркими золотистыми радужками глаз. Одним ударом он откинул примеченную жертву в стену и, тяжело дыша, широким шагом пошёл на Дерека.   
      – Сукин ты сын, – зло процедил капитан. Он перехватил за кисть угрожающе замахнувшеюся на него когтистую лапу и раскатисто прорычал потерянному в собственном сознании напарнику в лицо, болезненно выпуская из дёсен ряд заострённых зубов.   
      В коридоре стихло, только птицы задорно распевали песни за окном. Дерек захлопнул рот, клацая человеческими зубами. Он мягко зализал верхние кровавые карманы в дёснах.   
      – У тебя глаза голубые! – шокировано вскрикнул Айзек и отшатнулся в сторону на подкошенных ужасом ногах, стремительно пытаясь вырвать руку из стальной хватки.   
Дерек замахнулся свободной пятернёй и щедро ударил парня в челюсть.   
      – За что, блять? – тихо спросил капрал, падая плечом на холодную стену и потирая больное лицо. Из разбитой губы потекла сладкая кровь, но саднящая рана быстро затянулась.   
      – Скотт, ты в порядке? – спросил наблюдавший за сценой Крис, которого сложно было удивить после стольких лет проведённых бок о бок с неадекватной молодёжью.   
      – Да, сэр. Пустяки.   
      – Так это ты Скотт? Ты нас усыпил? – раздражённо спросил Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.  
      – Извините, парни, я просто... – он пожал плечами. – Мир?  
      – Иди в пизду, Скотт, – проворчал Айзек, крутя челюстью.   
      – Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, почему в совершенно новой стене дырка размером с Андромеду и на весь корпус слышны злые волчьи песни? – спросил появившийся среди них бледный, худощавый шатен. – О, я тебя помню! Снайпер! – вдруг восхитился он, щёлкая пальцами и указывая на притихшего у стены Лейхи. – Мы вместе пили, в Лондоне, тебя ещё привела… ну… – парень замолк. Его неадекватная радость сменилась мрачностью, он нахмурился и коротко посмотрел в сторону Арджента. – Сэр, я забираю Скотти и ухожу.   
      Так он и сделал.   
      Когда в пустом коридоре осталось трое, Крис помотал головой, говоря монотонно:   
      – Мало того, что меня решил грохнуть кто-то из ваших, так ещё и сделать это послали моего единственного адекватного друга и его молодую бету, который, вдобавок ко всему, трахался с моей погибшей дочерью.   
      – Что? – непонимающе спросил Айзек.   
      – Я соболезную, она была умницей, Крис, – спохватился капитан.   
      – Я не понимаю. Я не... Стоп, – Айзек махнул рукой в сторону генерал-майора. – Что это значит? Что значит «его бета»?   
      Крис недоверчиво осмотрел капрала с головы до ног, а потом перевёл убитый взгляд на капитана, обречённо закрывшего глаза.  
      – Лейхи всё ещё не знает? – уточнил мужчина.  
      – Не знаю  _что_?   
      – Крис, не надо. Я сам, – заволновался Хейл.  
      – Ты никогда это не скажешь, – Арджент цокнул языком и повернулся к молодому парню. – Дерек тебя укусил. Ты первый из двух его волчат.   
      Хейл уверенно шагнул навстречу к оробевшему и побитому Лейхи, но тот грубо выставил вперёд руку, останавливая спонтанный порыв ликана. Напряжённые кончики длинных пальцев упёрлись в крепкую грудь.   
      – Ты убил моего отца? – холодно спросил он у капитана.  
      – Нет.  
      – Его убил я, Айзек – вполголоса отозвался Крис.  
      Лейхи неосознанно замахнулся и сильно ударил Дерека в грудь крупными и острыми костяшками. Капитан смиренно принял удар и поймал оторопелого парня под локоть. Айзек схватился свободной рукой за голову, собирая накатившие мрачные эмоции в кучу. Дыхание было жадным и неритмичным, как и стук сжимающегося сердца.  
      – То есть ты, – он презрительно посмотрел на Криса, – зарезал моего отца, как свинью, а ты, – продолжил парень, дёрнув схваченной в тиски рукой, – укусил меня за шею и оставил подыхать на чёртовом крыльце, захлёбываясь в собственной сраной крови?!   
      – Мне жаль, – раскаялся Крис. – Твой отец, увы, заслужил смерти, парень. Он сделал много мерзких и непростительных вещей.  
      – Никто не заслуживает смерти. Я круглый сирота благодаря тебе, – он зажмурился и опустил голову, сдерживая комом накатившие слёзы. Один из спокойных волков стаи, которую он видел днём ранее у ручья, вдыхал свежий лесной воздух, как можно глубже в нутро и бездумно лежал на не прогретой солнцем земле, затерявшись в высокой, сочно-зелёной траве. Айзек бы ушёл за ним на поиски гармонии, покоя, но чужие сильные руки будто приросли к локтю. – Отпусти меня, Хейл.  
      – Пять минут, – повышая голос, остановил ссору Крис. – И потом разберём личные недомолвки. Кто меня заказал?   
      – Генерал, кто же ещё, – устало ответил Айзек. – Девкалион.   
      – Этот слепой британец, который считает себя альфой всех альф?   
      Дерек недоумённо переглянулся с Айзеком.  
      – Да, но он не слепой.   
  
      Айзека настойчиво подхватили под руку в столовой знакомые ещё с Лондона ребята. Компания тихо уселась у окна на блёклом лесном свету. Без военной формы они выглядели просто и излишне беззаботно, как дружная компания студентов после удачно закрытой сессии. Они кушали молча, пока у Айзека не зачесался язык.  
      – А куда подевался Джексон? – поинтересовался он у скучающей зеленоглазой девушки. На ней было скромное синее платье без рукава, а тонкая бледная кожа просвечивала сетку голубых вен на худых руках. Она была грустна и потеряна. Капрал бы никогда не узнал в ней весёлую и влюблённую рыжую деву Лондона, Лидию, если бы не длинная россыпь рыжих волос.  
      – Он предпочёл остаться в том баре, – вежливо улыбнулась она.  
      – Но зато в этот раз с нами Скотт, – Стайлз похлопал своего друга по спине. Тот скромно улыбнулся и обвил рукой плечи тихой азиатки. – И ещё пара ребят, которые просто тебя испугались.   
      – Оу, – только и ответил Айзек.   
      – Ты несколько раз приложил истинного альфу об стену, – улыбнулась Кира и насмешливо подцепила маленьким худым пальчиком нос альфы.   
      Скотт поморщился:   
      – Просто, если бы я ударил в ответ, то… Мало ли что!   
      – Конечно! – хором отозвались Стайлз и Лейхи. Скотт сарказм не оценил.   
      – Тебе ведь интереснее узнать, что случилось с Эллисон, правда? – монотонно спросила Лидия, смотря в пустой дисплей своего тонкого «умного» телефона. – Я ведь только для этого тебя терплю в нашем обществе, ведь только мне хватит мужества снова об этом рассказать.  
      – Лидия, – предупреждающе окликнул её Стайлз, но рыжеволосая увидела нужный для продолжения неуверенный кивок капрала.   
      – Мы вообще договорились это не обсуждать, ведь некоторые у нас духом до сих пор не окрепли, пусть уже пять лет идёт война. Спустя несколько недель после вашей с Эллисон спонтанной встречи, когда мы уже сидели на чемоданах, готовые в любой момент слинять из лондонских подземных катакомб и постепенно переезжать сюда, помогая со строительством и обустройством, какой-то наёмник выстрелил ей точно в печень из раритетного револьвера. Занятно, да? – её взгляд был холоден, как сталь. – Вокруг не было никого, у неё забрали всю технику, она не могла позвать не помощь, потому что была слаба. Медэксперт сказал, что она умирала в муках, в луже своей чёрной крови почти двадцать минут.  
Айзек молчал. Его дыхание и сердцебиение были по-прежнему ровными, а лицо флегматично расслаблено. Всё же едкий запах хвои давно перебил аромат духов Эллисон, а цвет её глаз расплылся в ядре памяти. Парень не смог бы рассказать - насколько наивно отдавалось девичье тело и насколько мягкие были её руки, если они вовсе были такими.  
      – Если тебя это как-то заденет, то я скажу, что Эллисон только и делала, что думала о тебе последние недели. И это не были только хорошие мысли.   
      – Я соболезную вашей утрате, – искренне ответил ликан.   
      В дверях стоял взлохмаченный Дерек, упав плечом на дверной косяк и сжимая в руке аккуратно сложенные полотенца белоснежного цвета. Хейлу шли тёмные однотонные майки по фигуре и плотные брюки. Айзек, почувствовав мягкий взгляд каждой клеточкой тела, покинул совсем чужих ему людей, деликатно поблагодарив за предоставленную компанию. Напарники вышли в пустой коридор.   
      – В порядке?   
      – Нет, – отчаянно поморщился Айзек. – Что тебе нужно?   
      – Нам необходимо поговорить, парень, – строго сказал капитан и пихнул оборотню в грудь пару свежих полотенец. – Как только останемся одни. Помойся.   
      Пока молодой оборотень стоял под горячим душем, поглощая озябшей кожей тепло, Дерек, привалившись спиной к стене, тихо разговаривал с Арджентом, у которого стремительно развивался нервный тик: он беспорядочно и беспричинно шевелил пальцами правой руки.  
      – Он может знать, где ты был весь год до того, как вернулся на фронт?   
      – Я уже думал об этом, – мотал головой Хейл. – Исключено. Он шантажировал меня жизнью сестры, а не Аделаидой, как точно бы сделал, зная про неё. Мол, я или подчиняюсь каждому приказу, или он находит и убивает мою сестру. О тебе и слова не было.   
      – Тогда это одно из двух, приятель: личные счёты или война за власть, – вода за стеной стихла, и Крис заговорил тише. – Сопротивление набирает обороты. Я думаю, что всех шишек пугает новая перспективная власть.  
      – Личные счёты? – усмехнулся капитан.   
      – Мой отец выколол ему глаза, когда ты ещё под стол пешком ходил. Но раз он видит…  
      – Кто нахрен может вернуть зрение оборотню, у которого глаз-то и не было? – спросил вышедший из душевой Айзек. Его русые волны мокрых волос были небрежно растрёпаны пальцами, тонкий бордовый джемпер прилип к влажной спине. Он выглядел возмужавшим, взрослым и сгнившим изнутри. – Какой неземной силой надо обладать?   
      – Ты прав, – согласился Крис и почесал заросшею колкой щетиной щёку. – Мы ещё поговорим, сегодняшним вечером или завтра. Я хоть поем под конец дня, – устало выдохнул мужчина. – А ты выгуляй своего волчонка.   
      Крис ушёл, оставив оборотней одних в тесной спальной комнате серых и бежевых тонов. Она была забита чужими вещами, на застеленной кровати лежал портативный компьютер и клубок спутанных тонких проводов.   
      – Он мне не нравится, – грубо отозвался о генерале Айзек.   
      – Вы подружитесь, – заверил Хейл. – Пошли, погуляем.   
      – Нет.   
      Дерек грубо схватил парня за шею, сжимая сильные пальцы на загривке, и уткнулся горячим носом в скулу. У Лейхи подкосились ноги. Он опробовал на ощупь смолистые волосы на висках и забыто раскрыл побелевшие губы, принимая жёсткий, горячий поцелуй.   
      – Пошли? – тихо спросил Дерек.  
      – Нет, – упёрся Айзек, но, высвободившись из плена рук, выбежал в коридор. Он остановился посреди холла и обернулся, чтобы увидеть взгляд взбешённого хищника, целеустремлённо настроившегося на бессмысленную слежку.  
      Оба вышли за территорию штаба и ринулись вглубь леса, играючи отрываясь друг от друга не больше пяти минут и не слыша ничего, кроме собственного сбитого дыхания. У Лейхи голова шла кругом, чесались нежные дёсны из-за прорезавшихся кончиков клыков, в нутре повис болезненно давящий на стенки желудка тугой ком нервов, а в паху тянуло неумолимым возбуждением – член некомфортно упирался и натягивал ткань белья. Хейл держался чуть позади, следя за плавными движениями длинных ног, обтянутых плотной тканью брюк.   
      – Ты грёбанная антилопа, – зло ворчал Хейл, попав в тиски Айзека у старого дуба, широко раскинувшего свои ветки по залитой лучами света земле.  
      – А я тебя ненавижу, – заявил парень и голодно приник к тонким губам, натирая кожу лица о плотную щетину. – Я тебя ненавижу, – еле слышно повторил он, принимая болезненный ответный поцелуй после.  
      Часто дыша в чужой рот, Айзек расстегнул брюки и повернулся к капитану спиной, чуть прогибаясь, вульгарно расставляя ноги и кладя руку на острую дряхлую кору. Одним лёгким движением Дерек спустил одежду до середины бедра и оголил бледные подтянутые ягодицы – на правой красовалась небольшая тёмная родинка, чаруя своим видом, как путеводная звезда среди однотонной бархатной глади. Капрал задержал дыхание и томно закатил глаза, когда горячие, натёртые до твёрдой корки кончики пальцев погладили сжатый сфинктер, а влажные губы со звериной страстью коснулись холодной кожи на голом бедре.   
      Мужчина обнял молодого оборотня поперёк низа живота и один за другим вставил смоченные в слюне фаланги, растягивая легко поддающееся кольцо мышц. Айзек кусал щёку изнутри и жадно цеплялся руками за широкую ветку, как за спасательный круг. Лейхи смело вильнул бёдрами, сильно сжимая сфинктером пальцы, ласкающие нежные стенки, и погладил свой ноющий без ласк фаллос, крепкий и налитый кровью.  
      Член, обтянутый тонким и скользким материалом презерватива, легко прошёл в нутро. Дерек удобно устроился, складывая пылающие нездоровым жаром ладони на крепком животе парня. Хейл хаотично – не соблюдая ритма – двигал бёдрами, вбивая свой крупный ровный пенис до упора, и рисовал пальцами круги на голой груди, поросшей невидными светлыми и мягкими волосами. Он уткнулся лбом между острых лопаток молодого ликана и шумно вдохнул острый запах пота и карамели.   
      Айзек, чуть ссутулившись и вытянув руку к промежности, легко придерживал ствол, скользящий при каждой хаотично резкой фрикции по кончикам ногтей, всякий раз возвращая выскальзывающий из узких стенок член обратно в кишку. Когда Дерек вдруг замер внутри него и нежно огладил торс, спуская руку к поросшему жёсткими волосами лобку, капрал впервые протяжно и искренне застонал. Мужчина медленно и умело ласкал тяжелеющий в руке пенис, размазывая вязкую прозрачную каплю вокруг чувствительного венца головки. Айзек тихо кончал от ласк сильной руки, почти незаметно содрогаясь в немом оргазме и болезненно сжимая короткими спазмами чужой пульсирующий орган в себе. Ошалелый в своей похоти, Дерек набрал темп с новой силой. Его накрыло эйфорией, когда обмякшее и потяжелевшее тело почти беспомощно повисло на его руках.  
  
      Они вышли на открытый берег ручья парой минут спустя. Айзек сел на камень, сняв обувь, закатав брюки до середины икр, и окунул стопы в освежающую чистую воду. Дерек устало повалился на траву в шаге от парня, сняв майку и подставляя голый торс обжигающему вечернему солнцу. На душе было спокойно, бурлящие в холодной голове мысли о закрытом для доступа космосе были чисты и по-детски наивны.   
      – За нами точно не следят? – спросил капрал.  
      – Ты про базу? – нахмурился Дерек. – Нет, за нами не следят. Генерал уверен, что сильно повлиял на меня своими пустыми угрозами. Найти Кору слишком тяжело, как иголку в стоке сена.  
      – Надеюсь, – Айзек потёр колени. – Но он знал, что я твой... волчонок. Наверное, это можно было узнать. Но зачем подсылать тебя ко мне в напарники?   
      – Фетиш? Я не знаю. Не надо страдать паранойей.   
      Айзек задумчиво почесал висок.  
      – Ты мне расскажешь, почему обратился, когда проснулся?   
      – Потому что меня, только пришедшего в сознание, заперли в грёбанной подвальной комнате, оборудованной под допросную. Она узкая, тёмная... – Айзек поморщился. – Ты понял.  
      – И они тебя выпустили оттуда, ликана потерявшего контроль?   
      – Пришлось. Иначе я бы замочил того засранца, который строит из себя крутого альфу в стае людей. Зуб даю, что оторву ему обе руки в первом же раунде, – парень самодовольно и открыто улыбнулся, подставляя красивое лицо красному Светилу.   
      Дерек усмехнулся.   
      – Капитан.  
      – Да, капрал?   
      – Я тебя не прощу, даже не надейся.   
      – Знаю, парень.   
      – Ты ведь меня убил.   
      – Я потом вернулся и отвёз тебя в больницу при базе. Прошло меньше времени, чем ты думаешь.   
      – Но ты убил меня, разорвал мне  _шею_.  
      – Да, знаю. Прости меня, если сможешь. Я был молодым, глупым и легко поддавался чужому влиянию.   
      – Что ещё ты не договариваешь? – грустно спросил Айзек.  
      – Эрику тоже укусил я. У меня два волчонка – ты и она.   
      – Но её ты держал при себе. Я чувствую себя униженным.   
      – Не чувствуешь, – огрызнулся капитан.  
      – Что ещё, Теневой Волк?  
      – Всё остальное – правда. Заметь, ты знаешь обо мне значительно больше, чем я о тебе.  
      Айзек повернул голову в сторону говорящего, забавно жмуря глаза от яркого света.   
      – Возможно, – согласился он. – Но я тебе отсосал на третий день знакомства.   
      – Зато ты никогда не говорил про своих ребят из 29ого.  
      – Потому что я держусь от них в стороне. Не хочу ни к кому привязываться, чтоб потом поминать за выпивкой, как хорошего бойца и верного товарища.   
      – Допустим. Но меня больше интересует, как ты умудрился связаться с дочкой Арджента.   
      – Она ударила меня под рёбра клинком сразу же, как увидела, – Айзек подтянул на сушу озябшие в воде ноги. – Откуда я, чёрт возьми, знал, что мы займёмся сексом в эту же ночь? В принципе – это и есть вся история наших с ней отношений. Я ни номера её не взял, ни фамилии не узнал. Эллисон – редкое приятное воспоминание, лучик света во тьме, но не более.  
      – А столько шуму навели, будто у вас целый военный роман, – ворчал Дерек.  
      – Да ладно про меня, я по жизни неудачник, но вот как _ты_ связался с их семьёй?  
      – Легко и просто. Сумасшедшая баба, которая сожгла мою семью – родная сестра Криса.   
      – Да ты меня наёбываешь, – ошарашенно пролепетал Айзек, переставая стучать босыми пятками по гладкому горячему камню.  
      – В принципе, в его семье нормальные только он и его дочь – пусть земля ей будет пухом. И то, мы не ладили долгое время. До тех самых пор, пока не столкнулись в Южной Америке в дни моего беспардонного дезертирства. По какой-то неведомой причине мы помогали друг другу вплоть до моего возвращения на фронт, – Дерек замолк, поморщился, прихлопнул комара, севшего на лоб, и продолжил в том же спокойном тоне. – Наткнулся на одну женщину-биолога, которая фанатично любила смешивать всякие травы, пестики, тычинки. Сваливая от неё прочь, обрёл проблему куда серьёзнее. Я за две недели полностью лишился своих сил.  
      – В смысле?  
      – Я стал обычным человеком. Без всех прелестей оборотня. Это были самые ужасные несколько дней в моей жизни. Никто так и не понял, почему это случилось и как.   
      – А потом?   
      – Меня подстрелили. И когда все смирились с тем, что я сдох, мои силы ко мне вернулись, – поверхностно ответил Дерек.   
      – Ты ощутил себя полным ничтожеством и посмотрел смерти в глаза, Теневой Волк? – насмешливо спросил Айзек и брызнул ледяной водой на его хмурое лицо и голый живот.  
      Оборотень сел и неохотно отмахнулся:  
      – Перестань меня так называть.   
      Напарники молчали, наблюдая, как медленно уходит солнце за темнеющие вдали деревья. Птицы разлетались по гнёздам, насекомые зарывались в землю. Холодало, поднимался ветер.  
      – Для меня любое убийство пахнет хвоей. Когда я впервые убивал человека, мы затаились поздней осенью в лесу на ковре из еловых игл. Этот резкий запах никак не покидает мою голову с тех самых пор, как бедняге голову разорвало от крупного калибра.   
      – Когда-нибудь и я тебе расскажу свою историю, парень, – пообещал Дерек.  
      – Что мы будем делать дальше?  
      – Ты – решай за себя. Можешь остаться. Но я не вернусь ни к Девкалиону, ни к Крису.   
      – А куда ты пойдёшь?   
      – Поеду к сестре, – пожал плечами капитан. – Затаюсь там от начальства, Питера и Криса в том числе.   
      – Возьмёшь меня, если попрошусь?  
      Дерек внимательно осмотрел сидящего перед ним в открытой позе парня. Он был античным богом, по нелепой ошибке снизошедшим до грешного смертного. В его серых глазах кипел сплав надежды, способный своей небесной силой воодушевить всех живущих на планете Земля. Его руки созданы для того, чтобы черпать горстями алмазы и золотые монеты, а губы помазаны смертельным ядом. Он весь – материализация скопления светлых трепещущих в сердцевине сознания чувств.  
      – В чём дело? Что ты так смотришь? – испугался ликан.  
      – Как же ты пойдёшь с человеком, которого ненавидишь?  
      – Ты серьёзно? – выдохнул Айзек и вдруг очутился напротив Хейла, ласково обнимая его лицо. Капрал упал коленями в мягкую траву и поцеловал капитана в пылающий лоб, как маленькое непутёвое дитя. – Ты явно не самое ужасное, что могло со мной случиться на этой войне. И давай посмотрим правде в глаза – если бы не ты, я был бы закопанным в подвале трупом избитого ребёнка или запуганным свистом пуль человеком, павшим в нелепом бою от снайперской пули, – объяснил капрал.   
      Дерек потерянно хлопнул длинными тёмными ресницами.   
      – Это был сарказм, но я польщён.  
      – Ты блять серьёзно? – зарычал молодой ликан. – Ты бы видел себя со стороны, у тебя был такой взгляд, будто ты пятерых щенков в этом ручье утопил.   
      Капитан фыркнул и запустил прохладные ладони под тонкий джемпер парня, оглаживая широкую рельефную спину. Айзек, ведомый сильными руками, снял всю одежду, без утайки показывая себя обнажённым – безупречно сложенное тело и привлекательно бледная кожа, как первая волна лунного света в сумерках. Он упал лопатками на землю, придавленный тяжестью тела своего «альфы». Разгорячённый мужчина, свободно устроившись меж разведённых ног, маниакально вытягивал носом чужой запах из напряжённой крепкой шеи, нежно целовал натянутые жилки, которые когда-то разорвал клыками, а Лейхи в ответ грубо мял упругие ягодицы, оттянув ткань тугого чёрного белья.   
      Дерек легко протолкнул в нежную глубь голый член, смазав расслабленное кольцо мышц слюной. Фрикции были сбивчиво медленными, и расслабленное тело легко поддалось, принимая всю длину крепкого ствола. Айзек приподнял худые бёдра, и мягкая головка, чувствительная и мокрая от капель предэякулята, с каждым толчком приятно поддевала и скользила о простату, пуская по рукам горячие волны дрожи.  
      Они не целовались даже в порыве сумасшедшего возбуждения, когда тело стремительно накрывал облегчающий оргазм. Оборотни тесно прижимались друг к другу вспотевшей грудью – Айзек раскинул руки на земле, Дерек гладил выпирающие тазовые косточки своего любовника, покрытые красными пятнами от пальцев.  
      – Ты кончил в меня? – невнятно спросил Айзек.  
      – Извини. У меня была всего одна резинка.  
      – Я, кстати, даже не хочу знать, как она попала к тебе в карман, – сказал Лейхи, вылезая из-под ликана. – И не хочу знать, где ты так научился подминать под себя парней.   
      – Врождённый талант и развитая интуиция, – Дерек наблюдал, как парень встаёт, заводит руку назад и стирает сухую грязь со спины и ягодиц. К его плечу прилипла длинная травинка. – На самом деле, с тобой просто следует быть начеку. Вдруг у тебя вообще Стокгольмский синдром. Как твой желудок, кстати?   
      Айзек показал капитану неприличный жест и, чертыхаясь, медленно зашёл в воду, рассекая мелкими волнами кристальную гладь. Парень омывал себя, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек неохотно вылезал из оставшихся элементов одежды и шёл к нему.   
      – Ты потрёшь мне спинку? – Айзек поджал губы и вдруг вздрогнул всем телом.  
      – Покажу тебе чудо, – улыбнулся оборотень. Он неестественно упал на четвереньки, будто бы его толкнули в спину. Колени с хрустом выломались, и тело стремительно поросло смолистой густой шерстью. Из деформированных пальцев вылезли толстые когти, челюсти с хрустом вытянулись в волчью пасть, глаза впали и потемнели, пушистые уши встали на макушке и судорожно дёрнулись. Последним вырос хвост, как продолжение гибкого позвоночника. Из Дерека вышел крупный, правильный и сильный волк.   
      На ощупь Хейл был как тёплое домашнее суфле.   
  
      У меня ещё много вопросов, Хейл, – сказал Айзек, когда оба возвращались среди сумерек в штаб.   
      – Хорошо.  
      – Насколько ты стар и какой твой любимый цвет?   
      – Мне двадцать восемь, любимый цвет – синий, – совершенно серьёзно ответил капитан.  
      – А кто такая Аделаида? Твоя жена?  
      – Она моя дочь, – помедлил с ответом он. – Она совсем малютка, ей год. Живёт с моей сестрой сейчас. Матери у неё, грубо говоря, нет.  
      – С ума сойти, – восторженно улыбался капрал.   
      – Что это значит? Что значит твоя ненормальная реакция? – рассердился мужчина.  
      – Хочу увидеть твою дочь, волк. Тогда мы действительно будем стаей, как ты говорил мне в первый день, помнишь? У нас будет маленькая семья, будем защищать друг друга.  
      – Чт... – уже было начал возмущаться капитан, но запнулся. Он протёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – Добро пожаловать в ряды дезертиров, ты точно пойдёшь со мной.   
      – Завтра на рассвете? – рассмеялся Айзек. Капитан улыбался.  
      – Завтра на рассвете.   
      – А если война никогда не кончится?  
      – Она и не кончится.   
      Дальше они шагали молча. Дерек держал руки в карманах брюк, а Айзек жевал и перекатывал на опухших губах кончик сочно-зелёной травинки.

**Author's Note:**

> * **ПТСР** \- Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство
> 
> \+ Это открытый конец, ведь осталось много вопросов (я надеюсь). Значит ли сие, что следует ждать продолжение? О да. Ещё как.


End file.
